


darling, you drive me nuts

by TheGlovedArtist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlovedArtist/pseuds/TheGlovedArtist
Summary: "Why did you bring me here?" Sakusa asked softly, looking away to focus on the horizon line rather than the person behind him. In his periphery he could see Atsumu watch him closely."Are ya stupid?"Sakusa whipped around to find him cackling at his own words pretending to wipe away a tear that had not slipped. "Oh my god Omi Omi, ya should've seen yer face!" He stopped when he saw the expression Sakusa wore."Oh. Ya were serious.""Yes, you fucking idiot, now can you tell me before I throw you into the pond?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	darling, you drive me nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorus/gifts).



> My first published fic on AO3 is sakuatsu? Who could have foreseen this...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE ILYSM!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!!

"Omi Omi."

Sakusa turned at the sound of his name, an annoying pang of excitement blooming in his chest. He pulled down his red hood and gave the non-bender before him a carefully calculated neutral face. "Atsumu."

Despite the seemingly cold greeting, Atsumu smiled and slung his arm around the Fire Nation crown prince. "What'cha ya doin', skulkin' around the market? Ya could get mugged."

"I doubt anyone would be able to sneak up on me Atsumu, so stop worrying. It's not a good look on you."

Atsumu laughed at that, his voice swallowed by the bustle of the crowd surrounding them. Sakusa ignored the ache in his chest and worked to fight off a blush that threatened to dust his face. 

"C'mon Omi Omi, there's no need to be so prickly." Sakusa glared at him. "Alright alright, here, follow me. I wanna show you somethin'."

Grabbing his sleeve, Atsumu began to cart Sakusa off to who knows where.

 _Dammit_ , Sakusa thought to himself. _Why is he so damn cute?_

The two began weaving through narrow channels in between houses, past roads, sidewalks, and most likely many people's property, and drifted through a couple shops when Atsumu veered off man made trails and wandered into a forest.

"Atsumu..." Sakusa warned, his voice slightly wavering. "I don't plan on dying soon."

"Quit yer worryin' Omi Omi, ya'll be fine! Yer with me," Atsumu said. He even stopped to pat his shoulder and give him what could have been a reassuring thumbs up (Sakusa wouldn't know - he was too busy rolling his eyes).

They continued to walk through the forest, Atsumu's back facing Sakusa. If he reached out, he could just barely-

"We're here!!"

Sakusa retracted an outstretched arm and stared at his hands. When did he make the executive decision to reach out?

"What d'ya think Omi?"

He looked up and _gasped_.

A lake laid before them, crystalline and clean. A paddling of turtle ducks swam at the center of the pool, two mothers taking care of three small ducklings. Sakusa watched them swim, serenity washing over him.

Atsumu hummed in approval. "I knew ya'd like it."

Sakusa cursed himself and quickly wiped any traces of a smile off his face. _What the hell's wrong with me?_ he asked himself as he walked forward and kneeled at the edge of the water. _I need to control myself._

The rustle of a bag being shook near his ears brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Atsumu holding some nuts in his hands. 

"Here, have a bag fer yerself. I know ya like feeding 'em."

Sakusa accepted the parcel and opened it to find an assortment of nuts and berries. He raised an eyebrow. "You're being awfully kind to me today. Are you sick?"

Atsumu gasped and held his heart, overdramatically feigning shock. "Omi Omi, how dare ya! I happen to be the nicest person in the world!" 

Sakusa threw a nut at him and ignored his undignified squeak. "Shut up and sit beside me already."

Grinning, he complied easily. "Anything fer ya, Omi Omi."

Beneath the gentle sounds of the forest breathing and the ripples of the water moving, the two boys sat at the edge of the pond and began to feed the animals. A silence spread over them, peaceful and quiet. Well, as quiet as you can be with a Miya. Atsumu, too preoccupied with making cooing noises at the babies, failed to notice the small gazes Sakusa refused to show him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakusa asked softly, looking away to focus on the horizon line rather than the person behind him. In his periphery he could see Atsumu watch him closely.

"Are ya stupid?"

Sakusa whipped around to find him cackling at his own words pretending to wipe away a tear that had not slipped. "Oh my god Omi Omi, ya should've seen yer face!" He stopped when he saw the expression Sakusa wore.

"Oh. Ya were serious."

"Yes, you fucking idiot, now can you tell me before I throw you into the pond?"

Atsumu looked away, his face beginning to flush. He mumbled something and hid his face in his hands.

"Speak up, I didn't hear you."

"I said 'it's fer ya birthday' ya numbskull!" He said, his words muffled behind his hands. 

Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why're you getting flustered? It's just a birthday."

The blond groaned at this and dramatically wiped his face before looking at Sakusa with chaotic eyes. "Fer someone so smart, yer so dense."

 _That_ hit a nerve. "How about you tell me what the hell's going on instead of insulting me," he said with a glare.

"I'm trying to take ya out on a date ya dense watermelon!" He finally yelled. His voice carried through the area, the words "dense watermelon" echoing back at them.

Slowly, a blush worked its way up Sakusa's chest to his face where it dusted a lovely shade of red across his cheeks.

"A...a date?" He asked, his voice filled with doubt. _Surely this has to be a joke…_

"Yes Omi Omi, a date. That's what people do when they like each other."

His eyes widened at this, his reputation be damned. "How did you know I liked you?" Sakusa asked, absolutely scandalized. Atsumu shrugged his shoulders. 

"I didn't until right now. But when ya agreed to meet me here on a whim I hoped...guess I was right, huh?"

Sakusa grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him close. "Don't try that shit with me again." Before Atsumu could put in a word, he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, saying, "next time, communicate with me better."

Atsumu whined at this. "I literally said 'meet me here at this time', what more do ya want?"

Sakusa eyed his lips. "Stick with me and you'll find out."

Laughing underneath his breath while muttering "dammit Omi," he brushed a curl behind Sakusa's ear and cupped his cheek. 

"Yer such a hassle," he whispered, his thumb affectionately brushing his cheekbone. "Next time I'm taking ya to a restaurant where ya won't throw shit at me."

Opting to wrap his hands around his neck rather than clutch his collar, Sakusa allowed himself to smile. "Don't think I won't do that 'Tsumu," he said, playing with the strands of hair behind his head. "I could surprise you."

"I'm counting on it."

The two close the gap between each other and, in that moment of love and duck feeding, they created a new home in each other's hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/curious_shipper?s=09) || [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/TheGlovedArtist)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated 🥰🥰🥰


End file.
